I'm an Elf
by maysidotes
Summary: When Eleanor discovers her secret. She has to move Middle Earth to discover her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking about if I was an elf. So this explains everything :**

**The girl's name is Eleanor, Elllinor in for Middle Earth**

**She is 13 years old **

**Due to go back to Middle Earth soon**

**So this is my new fan-fiction about Lord Of The Rings if you type in on You Tube (this is nothing to do with my fan-fiction but meh)One Ring by Wrong Direction it's so funny it's a parody of One Thing.**

**Song of the chapter: Happy Birthday**

Eleanor finally got out of The Psycho Bitch from Hell's classroom she told Greg off just for laughing at the gay guy in Mean Girls when they were going to kiss but thought it was wrong. I mean it was funny. **( This is a real teacher called Ms. Barkway. She hasn't done this but someone smiled at her and she told them off)**. Her friend wanted to tell her she was a bitch but Eleanor then reminded her of her slut verdict. **(What to say if somebody calls you a bitch)** it goes like this: A bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark comes from trees,are nature and nature is nice.

When Eleanor got home her parents were holding a letter the letter had nice handwriting almost old- fashioned.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"A letter"  
"From who"  
"An old friend we're going to meet them but you have to put the outfit on I put on your bed for you"  
"Ok"  
"Good girl. Oh, and Happy Birthday" Eleanor went upstairs on her bed was a beautiful grayish- blue gown with draping sleeves. She slipped it on over her head. There was also a cloak and some shoes that looked quite light and easy to run in. There was also a bow with lots of arrows.

Eleanor got in the car. They drove until they got to a whitish- grey coloured portal. A man dressed in all grey came out he said " Young Ellinor come with me"  
"Okayya!" They walked into the portal thingy. Eleanor felt her ears tingle, her hair grow and herself grow taller.

**The outfit for Eleanor is in my profile.**


	2. Rivendell

**First of all, the answer to my 1****st**** Review **** yay**

**EGilly: My name is Eleanor and it is kinda about me because there is a real teacher called Ms. Barkway and I have had her for 1 year and a ½.(I will normally PM if you have an account but this girl wasn't signed in)**

**Right so onto the story.**

Eleanor was in a place. She got to a fountain she looked in it. Her reflection was different. She had pointy ears, long wavy hair that was blonde, her eyes were grey and she looked like an elf.

"**I… i 'm an elf!"**

"**Always the tone of surprise" said a blonde man from out behind her. "The name is Legolas, so you're my little sister Father said you were going to arrive soon" As Ellinor looked closely she saw a resemblence between her and the Legolas dude. "What's you're last name"**

"**Didn't Gandalf mention it"**

"**Wouldn't you think I would know"**

"**Ok, keep your bow on, it's Greenleaf"**

"**Ele… Ellinor Greenleaf has a nice ring to it doesn't it"**

"**We'd better get going to Rivendell if we're going to be there by nightfall"**

**The Sun was setting over a beautiful lake. Ellinor was staring at it the lake then a crowd of dwarvie thingies came along crowding a carriage. The carriage drew to a halt and a ginger man and his father came out. *Ugh some no wonder Legolas didn't like dwarves. The dwarf saw us on our horses and growled at us. Well at least our women don't grow beards and our men at that. Personally I think it's more attractive.* The dwarf came over.**

"**Ha I thought there was only men elves coming today." he jeered.**

"**Well, you thought wrong so I would keep your opinions to yourself unless you want me to use my bow. " I replied.**

"**I didn't know that Legolas had siblings let alone a sister" he retorted.**

"**Yeah, you don't know much then do you" she said.**

"**I wouldn't insult me in front of my colleages" he said.**

"**Well, I would insult me in a haven for elves" she retorted.**

" **You have my bow"**

"**And my axe"**

"**And my sword"**

"**If Legolas and the dwarf are going I'm going too"**

"**So we have it the Fellowship of the Ring" said Elrond**

**We walked out of the council hall and stood there waiting for me was Arwen.**

"**How do you like it here?"**

"**I like it here it's very serene"**

"**What's it like?"**

"**What?"**

"**The human world I've heard of it but never studied it"**

"**Well it's much like this world but we talk differently and we have these things called mobile phones and we have something called electricity"**


End file.
